The purpose of this study is (1) To investigate metabolic changes in the brain, using Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS), in patients with hepatic encephalopathy (HE). (2) To compare the various clinical states of HE and the metabolic changes in the brain. (3) To assess the effect of different dosages of lactulose on brain metabolites in patient with HE.